User blog:Willbachbakal/(Champion Rework) Singed, the Mad Chemist
This is a tentative rework for Singed, the Mad Chemist, partially based off of Commander Marko's own remake. Singed has always been a weird, unconventional champion (which is a good thing), but his role is also sort of confused: he's a tank, but he specializes in running away from his enemies. Aside from his Fling, he doesn't contribute much in teamfights, and is much better off just splitpushing (or proxying) and wasting the opposing team's time. As a tank, he needs to have more incentives to stay in the middle of fights. He has a really unique mode of combat (running around, spraying chemicals), and I think he should be encouraged to disable the enemy team with his trail, and not just damage them. Abilities Singed leaves a trail of poison behind him that lasts seconds and enemies who touch it, dealing (0.05 level)}} AP)}} magic damage per , every seconds for 2 seconds. |spellshield=will not block the effects. |targeting='Poison Trail' is a point-blank area of effect ability. |additional=I'm not a fan of stat conversion passives (i.e. effects that turn your stats into more stats), and Singed is one of the champions out there who most heavily depends on it to become the late-game meatshield he eventually turns into. I'm giving him other means of gaining durability, and instead putting his iconic poison trail here. I made the damage increase drastically with current health for a number of reasons: for one, it lets Singed soften up targets without necessarily being good at killing them outright, and it would also allow him to jungle, which he'd seem built for if not for his mana cost and weak early game. A benefit to removing Singed's current passive, as well as his current ultimate (see below), is that it allows him to have better base stats, which are currently fairly weak. I buffed his base health to 600 from 543, his health per level to 100 from 82, his armor per level to 4 from 3.5, and his base movement speed to 355 from 345. He still wouldn't naturally accrue the same amount of health and resistances via his own kit and usual build, but he'd still have enormous tanking power. Because his kit also wouldn't require constant mana consumption via Poison Trail, I made him manaless, with the reasoning being that he's gated by enough other factors in lane, such as his limited range and mobility, that he doesn't need to also be limited by a resource designed to be most effective during laning. }} Singed shields himself for 5 seconds, absorbing all incoming damage and projectiles from the front while it lasts. |description2=While Empowered Bulwark's shield holds, Singed can recast the ability once per second to shoot some in front of him. |leveling= |cooldown=15 |targeting='Pollution' is a self-buff. |spellshield=will not block the effects. |additional=Singed's main problem right now is with his laning: as a champion with no real reach or mobility, he suffers hard against anyone with more range than him, and has no real options to fight back. The above version of Empowered Bulwark is meant to be the answer to that, giving him both windowed defenses and associated reach. It's also meant to let him do a few more tank things outside of the laning phase, as he could use this to lead the charge against the enemy team and absorb incoming fire for his allies. The main caveat behind this shield is that it only blocks damage from the front, meaning that Singed would be more vulnerable from behind. Ultimately, chasing Singed would still be ill-advised, but if he ends up low on health, he wouldn't be able to defend himself and escape at the same time. }} Singed throws a flask of chemicals at the target area, leaving an adhesive pool that lasts 5 seconds and enemies inside. |leveling= |cooldown=15 |range=1000 |targeting='Mega Adhesive' is a ground-targeted ability. |projectile=true |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional=Mega Adhesive's current implementation is, like the rest of Singed's kit, a bit archaic, and relies on Singed interrupting his own movement to spontaneously create his slowing pool. I think having it spawn from a projectile would make a lot more sense, and would allow the ability to still be dodgeable without having to stop Singed's movement. }} Singed the target unit over and . |description2=If the target enemy lands in , they are temporarily . |leveling2= |cooldown=10 |range=125 |targeting='Fling' is a unit-targeted ability. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional=Fling is currently riddled with bugs, and needs a technical overhaul. I removed its damage, as its function as an anti-tank nuke is now pretty much taken up by his innate, and instead buffed Singed's basic attack damage to let him last hit a little better. A more experimental change here is that I'd like to see what would happen if Singed had the power to fling allies as well as enemies. I don't think that would be enough to make him a support, but it could definitely give him a few more interesting options around his team. }} For a limited duration, spreads over a wider area and causes all enemies it to also be . |description2=Enemies cannot through the polluted poison. |leveling= |cooldown=100 |targeting='Pollution' is a self-buff]. |spellshield=will not block the ability. |additional=Insanity Potion is not an interesting ability. It's just about the biggest bundle of assorted stats right now, and has no real purpose except to make Singed stronger, which deprives him of a great teamfight contribution. Even on a thematic level, it's not that great, since it treads on toes, as the latter is meant to be the specialist in biological enhancement, whereas Singed is a master of chemical warfare. The above effect is meant to be a lot simpler, but is also intended to give Singed a great tool in fights, allowing his movement and positioning to be even more meaningful. Using this ability would give him a reason to hover around the enemy team, because he'd also get to cut off their vision. If the enemy is foolhardy enough to chase him, this would also let him lead them right into a trap. }} What do you think of this kit? Are the changes too drastic, and if so, how would you change Singed, if at all? Category:Custom champions